Easter Treat!
by pinksootydog
Summary: Its Easter time and Scully has a little chocolate addiction. Can Scully fight her temptation or will she give in at the end?


The X-files aren't mine they belong to Chris Carter and the Fox network.  
  
I know that Easter was a few days ago but anyway here is a short Easter story so please enjoy. Send review please  
  
Easter Treat.  
  
Mulder looked at his watch it said 1:15pm. He looked around "C'mon Scully where are you." Mulder looked around the hallway. He ran down the hallway to his office.  
  
*  
  
Scully sat in the X-files office. In front of her was a big basket full of Easter eggs. She was stuffing herself with chocolate eggs.  
  
*  
  
Mulder turned the doorknob. It opened with out ease. He looked over to where Scully was sitting. "I thought that we where going to have lunch together?"  
  
Scully replied with a mouth full of chocolate "We are."  
  
Mulder walked a little closer to her "Its past 1 'o' clock."  
  
"Yeah it is" Scully said nodding her head. She put another piece of chocolate in her mouth.  
  
Mulder smiled at her comment "You know the café down the street is giving away free Easter eggs with every cup of coffee."  
  
Scully turned around and looked at him "They are? I mean I working on something here."  
  
Mulder smiled at her "I'm shore you are."  
  
*  
  
Mulder brought over 2 cups of coffee he put one down in front of Scully. Scully looked at him "Where's the free egg?"  
  
Mulder looked to the left "There out of eggs."  
  
Scully nodded her "I bet they are." She looked around the café. "Would you excuse me but I have to go to the bathroom." She got up from the table and walked over to the bathroom. She reached the door and looked back at Mulder. When he wasn't looking, she snuck out of he café and headed for K- mart.  
  
*  
  
Mulder had all ready finished his 3rd cup of coffee. He looked around the café "What is taking you so long Scully?" he asked himself. Then he looked out the window and saw a big sign saying 'K-mart cutting the cost of living'. He got up and went across to the store.  
  
*  
  
Inside Scully was busy choosing from a rage of chocolate eggs. She picked up a 'Cadbury' egg and looked at it. She went to put it in with, her many other eggs that were in her shopping trolley. Before she could put it in it was taken right out of her hand. Scully turned around and watched Mulder put the egg back on the shelf. "Hey! What are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
Mulder looked at her. His eyes followed to her shopping trolley.  
  
Scully followed his eyes "What?" she asked.  
  
"Scully, look at you." Mulder said.  
  
Scully cut him off "What am I too fat. That's it isn't it I'm fat."  
  
Mulder smiled "No, no that's not it. Your perfect there nothing wrong with you wait."  
  
"What, what is it then?" Scully asked him.  
  
"Scully you, you have a chocolate problem" Mulder looked her in the eye.  
  
Scully looked around at all the chocolate eggs "Me have a problem. Yeah right."  
  
Mulder looked at her.  
  
Scully looked to the ground "Fine all right I have a chocolate addiction."  
  
Mulder took her hand. "C'mon lets go."  
  
Scully turned to the trolley "Just after I pay for my groceries."  
  
"Scully" Mulder said.  
  
"Fine" Scully said and took Mulder hand. She turned her head and looked back.  
  
*  
  
Easter Sunday...  
  
Scully sat alone in her apartment. In front of her was a large basket of chocolate bars and eggs. She continued to scoff them down. There was a knock at the door. Scully turned her head and looked at the door "Who is it?"  
  
*  
  
From the other side of the door Mulder stood there and answered "Scully it's me."  
  
*  
  
Scully looked at the basket she had on the coffee table and then at the door. She quickly hid the basket in the TV cabinet. "Coming" she said as she opened the door. She looked at Mulder and gestured him inside. She closed the door behind him.  
  
Mulder turned and looked at her. He had one hand behind his back. He gave her a sheepish smile.  
  
Scully smiled back at him "So what are you doing here anyway?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm just paying you a friendly visit. That's all." He looked at the floor. Then back up at Scully, "I um got you a little something" he pulled a stuffed white rabbit from behind his back.  
  
Scully looked at the rabbit with a smile. She took it from Mulder's hands. She looked at him "Oh Mulder you didn't have to." She gave him a hug.  
  
Mulder put his arms around her. He noticed a strange but familiar smell. He drew back from her "Scully" he said in a questioning voice.  
  
Scully looked at him "What?"  
  
"You smell like chocolate"  
  
Scully looked at the TV cabinet an then back at Mulder "Its my new deodorant, its chocolate flavor you like it?"  
  
Mulder looked at her then her looked to the left, to where the TV cabinet was. He looked back at her. Giving her a small simile, he walked over to the cabinet and opened it. He pulled out the basket of chocolate, and looked over at Scully.  
  
Scully stood there in shock "Where on earth did that come from"  
  
Mulder smiled "I thought you promised no more chocolate?"  
  
Scully just looked at the ground with a sheepish smile on her face.  
  
THE END 


End file.
